Moleskine
by Beast Of Burden
Summary: Apenas um desenho em uma caderneta esquecida.


Fazia mais ou menos meia hora que ele já estava acordado. Ela o havia feito prometer que dessa vez ele ficaria o dia inteiro com sua companhia.

Seus olhos giraram mais uma vez mirando o teto de madeira. Sem esforço ele resolveu sentar-se.

Enquanto puxava o travesseiro para apoiar as costas, Sirius viu um _moleskine_ de capa vermelha que estava ali em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Ele puxou e abriu a caderneta de notas, viu que havia apenas folhas brancas e que Marlene ainda não havia começado a usá-lo. Havia lápis preto ao lado do livro de anotações. Aquilo era praticamente um convite.

Ele abriu o livro perto da metade e começou a rabiscar. Algumas estrelas desengonçadas foram as primeiras a aparecer no canto da folha à esquerda, logo depois alguns círculos ovais na direita. Conforme Sirius riscava as duas folhas em branco, a ideia do desenho surgia em sua mente.

Precisava de mais inspiração, admirou Marlene por alguns segundos. O queixo pequeno e os lábios delicados. Os olhos fechados e a sobrancelha fina...

O rosto da garota do desenho estava criando forma, o queixo e o lábio inferior foram os primeiros. O nariz do rapaz do desenho tocava o rosto da garota. A boca dele cobria a dela, mas não totalmente.

O pescoço reto e o maxilar do rapaz foram os mais fáceis de desenhar. Agora o fundo...

Uma das pernas de Marlene bateu na dele como força, e isso o fez errar. Um palavrão baixo foi ouvido na voz dele.

Sirius procurou, mas não havia borracha. Rabiscou mais forte por cima do erro.

A ideia era fazer o fundo tipicamente do outono. As folhas caindo das arvores secas, mas com o erro e os riscos fortes, tudo ficou negro. Pensou bem para riscar nos lugares certos.

Mas ao menos o principal estava intacto, ele pensou.

Ele desenhou os fios de cabelo da garota, eram marcados e ondulados exatamente na altura da orelha. O cabelo do rapaz era liso e era maior do que o da maioria dos meninos na sua idade.

Marlene se mexeu mais uma vez embaixo dos lençóis, dessa vez ficando de bruços para o colchão. Logo acordaria.

Ele tentou, mas não era bom em desenhar braços, nem mãos, muito menos femininas. Em traços mais retos, fez a gola da camisa que o rapaz usava no lugar das mãos da garota. A gravata era quase imperceptível.

Ainda não estava bom. Era assim que ele se imaginava daquele momento, mas ainda não estava completo.

Lentamente esticou o braço até a gaveta da mesinha, precisava de uma caneta. Encontrou uma caneta hidrográfica. Não era o melhor, mas serviria.

O sobe e desce da ponta da caneta deixou o fundo mais negro, com lápis ele colocou luz e sombra nos contornos dos rostos e nos cabelos.

- Seu vândalo. – Uma voz pastosa e lenta foi ouvida ao seu lado. Sirius sorriu levemente – Não deveria riscar coisas alheias, isso é vandalismo.

- Pensei que tinha morrido pelo tanto que dormiu. – Ele a ouviu resmungar algo com a cara no travesseiro, resolveu ignorar – Mas é compreensível. Você acabou comigo ontem.

Dessa vez ela riu baixinho. Com as mãos apoiadas no colchão e as pernas dobrados ela sentou-se. O lençol que antes estava em suas costas e nuca escorregou até parar abaixo de sua cintura. Os dedos finos passaram pelos fios do próprio cabelo e ainda de olhos fechados, ela sabia que Sirius não tirava os olhos de cada movimento que fazia.

- Você sempre soube como levantar com estilo – Disse ele em tom de admiração.

Marlene riu levemente, antes de ajeitar o próprio travesseiro na cabeceira para olhar o que ele fazia.

- E você sempre soube como desenhar... – Comentou ela, puxando a caderneta de bolso das mãos de Sirius. – Hey, eu conheço esses dois...

Sirius sorriu pela primeira vez no dia.

- Claro que conhece.

- Minha nossa, Sirius, está perfeito... – Ela admirou o desenho mais de perto, tentando ver mais detalhes – Estamos perfeitos.

- Viu que até fiz meu cabelo igual ao do Seboso? Está até brilhante, olha. – Sirius apontou sem necessidade para o papel – Fiquei dias sem lavar meu cabelo pra deixar na quantidade de óleo adequada.

- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso, não sabe?

A voz de Marlene estava dura, o que não combinava com o olhar de admiração que ainda dirigia ao desenho.

- E você sabe que não estou nem aí para o que você pensa sobre isso, não é, amor?

Ele beijou-a na bochecha, antes de rir da expressão de ultraje dela.

- Sirius, foi muita infantilidade ir fantasiado de Severus na festa de Halloween, e você sabe. – Comentou Marlene, mas sem olha-lo ainda. Ela puxou o lápis que estava jogado entre eles.

- Ah, Lene... Eu tinha quinze anos, não me culpe por algo que eu fiz nessa idade.

Ela analisava o desenho ainda. Sirius estava interessado mais no rosto dela do que no que ela fazia no desenho. Não demorou muito, ela virou-se para ele novamente.

- Eu tinha a mesma idade e não fiz isso. – Ela olhou pra ele com sarcasmo.

- Mas isso é porque você é linda... – Ele se esticou para beijar a bochecha dela – Inteligente... – Ele beijou o nariz – Adorável... – Foi a vez do queixo – E muito...– Ele subiu pra boca e beijou-a lá repetidas vezes. – Muito sexy...

- Espera. – Ela o empurrou levemente – O que tem eu ser sexy haver com isso?

Sirius sorriu largamente, como se ela tivesse feito uma pergunta boba.

- Lene, isso tem haver com tudo.

Ela havia aberto a boca para responder, mas passos no corredor a fizeram parar com a frase. Passos fortes e ritmados.

- É o meu pai... Corre! – Disse ela rapidamente antes de começar a empurrar Sirius da cama – Vai, Sirius!

Ele saiu da cama o mais rápido que conseguiu. Puxou as calças que estavam jogadas ali sob o tapete de qualquer jeito. Enquanto ele subia o zíper e abotoava as calças, Marlene abria a gaveta e puxava a primeira camisola que encontrou.

- Vai, Sirius! – Ela repetiu urgente em tom de sussurro.

- Eu estou indo, caramba! – A camisa dele estava em cima do sofá do quarto de Marlene, junto com um dos sapatos – Mas que porcaria o seu pai tem de acordar tão cedo?!

- Ele sempre acorda há essa hora! – Ela encontrou o outro sapato perto da janela e jogou para ele.

- Das outras vezes não acordou, não! – Sirius abotoou três botões, dois em casas erradas, antes de calçar o sapato.

- Das outras vezes ele não estava em casa! – Ela correu até ele empurrando-o até a lareira de seu quarto – Agora vai!

Sirius puxou a nuca de Marlene para mais um beijo. Um beijo apressado que veio junto a um gritinho da parte dela. Ouviram três batidas fortes na porta.

- Sai daqui! Vai! – Marlene tentava se soltar de Sirius, mas o sorriso em seu rosto demonstrava o quanto estava gostando da situação – Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse já de costas e com o Pó de Flú em uma das mãos.

Ouviu-se a voz de Sirius quase que proclamando o endereço do próprio apartamento, mais batidas foram ouvidas poucos segundos antes da porta do quarto de Marlene ser aberta.

~ • ~

- Você está lembrando dela, não está?

A voz de Remus o despertou da lembrança. Ele não precisou dizer nada, seu melhor amigo havia acertado.

- Não foi sua culpa, Sirius, você sabe... – Remus começou.

- Esquece isso... – Sirius tentou interrompê-lo sem muita convicção.

- Nem a morte dela, nem a morte de James e Lily foram sua culpa... – Ele continuou.

- Esquece, Remus...

- Foi culpa desses Comensais malditos! – Remus disse um pouco mais enérgico do que de costume.

- Eu disse pra esquecer! – A voz de Sirius saiu mais alta do que o próprio pretendia – Nada do que você disser vai me fazer mudar de opinião sobre esses dois assuntos. Eu fui a ultima pessoa a usar a rede Flu na casa dos McKinnon e era pra eu ser o fiel do segredo. Ambas as mortes foram de minha culpa, e eu sei disso.

O licantropo suspirou levantando-se do sofá que havia sido levemente corroído por traças. Ele caminhou até uma das prateleiras do escritório de onde eles estavam.

Sirius olhou para a janela atrás dele sem cortinas. As nuvens brancas estavam dando espaço para um sol fraco.

Antes que Sirius percebesse, Remus estava parado na sua frente novamente.

- Molly encontrou isso uns dias antes das crianças irem para Hogwarts. Ela queria jogar fora, mas eu não deixei.

Lupin estava com um _moleskine_ de bolso com capa vermelha em uma de suas mãos.

- Não achei que seria justo com ela... – Ele estendeu o livro para Sirius – Nem com você.

Ainda incrédulo, Sirius retirou o livro das mãos do amigo. Não podia ser o mesmo... Podia?

- Mas como isso veio parar aqui?

- Imagino que deve ter chegado aqui pouco tempo depois de... Bom, você sabe.

- Mas eu não entendo. Por que mandariam isso para cá? Pra casa da minha mãe?

Lupin suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez.

- Tem seu nome escrito nele. Acho que a pessoa do Ministério que cuidou das coisas dos McKinnon pensou que você deveria saber o que tem aí.

E sem dizer mais nada, Remus saiu.

O coração de Sirius batia rapidamente, seus olhos não paravam quietos. Ele abriu o livro novamente um pouco antes da metade, como há quase dezessete anos atrás.

Seu desenho continuava lá. As folhas limpas, que antes eram brancas, agora estavam amareladas e com manchas escuras.

Ele subiu os olhos para a página direita do desenho. Havia algo diferente. Algo que ele não havia visto antes.

E isso quase o fez sufocar.

Havia o símbolo do infinito ao lado do desenho deles. Marlene deveria tê-lo feito quando ele não estava prestando atenção. Não era caprichado, nem geometricamente certo.

Mas para Sirius aquilo era a coisa mais linda que já vira.

- Sirius! – Remus gritou da sala de estar.

O livro estava marcado em algumas páginas atrás do desenho. Marcado com a fita do próprio livro.

- Sirius, desce aqui! – A voz de Remus estava urgente e os passos de seu amigo na escadas estavam mais altos – Sirius!

Os dedos dele já estavam no meio das páginas marcadas com a fita quando Remus abriu a porta com força. Atrás dele estava Severus Snape.

Seus olhos encontraram-se com o rosto mais pálido do que de costume de Snape.

- Seu afilhado teve uma visão sua. – Disse Snape rapidamente entrando no cômodo – Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado o fez pensar que você está no Ministério da Magia sendo torturado agora mesmo.

Sirius tentou absorver a informação.

- Mas... Não era pra você ter ensinado oclumencia a ele?! – Disse Remus irritado – Era isso que Dumbledore temia!

- Conhecendo Potter, ele já deve ter arranjado um jeito de ir para lá. – Snape virou-se para Sirius e Remus – Avisem Dumbledore o mais rápido possível. Falarei com o resto da ordem.

Sirius levantou-se rapidamente deixando a caderneta de capa vermelha em cima do sofá onde ele estava sentado.

* * *

**N/A: **Se não deu pra entender direito, se passa antes do Sirius ir para o Ministério da Magia durante o livro A Ordem da Fênix. E... Yep, ele nunca soube o que Marlene havia escrito.

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
